


Bingeworthy

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Almost 700 Followers DrabbleAThon [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Silly, The West Wing - Freeform, binge watching netflix, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: TenToo and Rose can't agree which series they should binge next on Netflix.





	Bingeworthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardythehermitcrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardythehermitcrab/gifts).



> Written for Hardythehermitcrab who prompted, "Tentoo x Rose are trying to decide what to binge next after finishing the West Wing".

## Bingeworthy

"Doctor, I don't want to watch _Stranger Things_. We _live_ Stranger Things every day. We caught an actual demogorgon last week."

"But Rose," he whinged, "everyone at work is talking about it, and I feel left out."

"You picked _West Wing_. It's my turn to choose our binge, and I'm picking _Victoria_."

"You _really_ want to watch the story of the woman who exiled us?!"

"Y'know, _Victoria's_ not too different from _The West Wing_. Just with posher clothes, slow walking and talking, and castles instead of the White House."

"But, Rose, I already bought the Eggos and Snack Pack."


End file.
